Integrated circuits undergo a relatively complicated design process. Since the time-to-market for many integrated circuits can be brief, many integrated circuits may require functional operation the first time they are built. Consequently, the tools used in designing integrated circuits may be required to perform accurate circuit simulation in a relatively short period of time. Furthermore, Circuit-level design tools, such as SPICE, may perform nodal analyses at each node of a circuit. The nodal analyses performed by circuit-level tools often involve complex matrix calculations that provide accurate simulation information, but due the complexity of the matrix calculations, circuit level analysis may be too time consuming. In an effort to decrease the simulation time, non-matrix calculations also may be employed, where the non-matrix calculations may make approximations regarding circuit behavior. Although the simulation time may be increased using non-matrix calculations, the accuracy of such calculations may suffer. Circuit designers may compensate for this decreased accuracy by designing circuits to margins that are greater than actual circuit performance, causing integrated circuits to be designed to more stringent design constraints than what may be needed.